Izuo ou Shizaya?
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Lequel des deux est le plus probable, l'Izuo ou le Shizaya? Questionnement existentiel de deux fangirls, surpris par une étudiante qui n'y comprends strictement rien. Pur délire!


**Titre: **_Izuo ou Shizaya?  
_**Genre: **_Parody/Humor (eh oui, il m'arrive de ne pas faire d'angst)  
_**Rating: **_K+  
_**Personnages: **_Trois OC : une narratrice qui n'est pas moi, ainsi que A et B. Sinon il y a mention d'Izaya, Shizuo et Masaomi._

**Note: **_Voici ce qu'il convient d'appeler un délire de fangirl. Sincèrement. Surtout, ne prenez rien de tout cela au sérieux. Il ne s'agit pas de mes opinions par ailleurs, c'est juste que je me suis demandé comment quelqu'un qui n'y connaissait rien pourrait réagir à une conversation de ce genre._

_Aussi, tous les dialogues sont écrits en québécois. J'ai mis des notes à la fin pour expliquer certains mots, mais si vous avez d'autres interrogations, n'hésitez pas! Et merci à Moïra-chan qui m'a aidé à cerner mes québécismes, ces petites bêtes qui se tapissent dans l'ombre de mon écriture et que je n'arrive pas toujours à débusquer.  
_

_Voilà, une bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Moi ch'trouve qu'Shizuo, y fait ben plus seme qu'Izaya! Avec sa force, ch'peux même pas l'imaginer uke.

- Mais non, enfin! J'veux dire, Izaya, c't'un control-freak! Y s'laisserait pas dominer par Shizu-chan! Sans compter qu'y'est pas mal plus rapide!

Je tends l'oreille à cette drôle de discussion. Ces deux filles, probablement des nouvelles, viennent s'assoir à la table à côté de la mienne sans même me remarquer. Elles semblent tellement dans leur propre monde qu'elles ne sentiraient pas un tremblement de terre. Avec ma curiosité naturelle, je m'intéresse à leurs cas. Étant étudiante en littérature et future écrivaine, je me dois de porter attention aux comportements humains et aux conversations courantes. L'écrivain est un espion, j'ai lu cette phrase dans un livre il y a longtemps. Ainsi, j'espionne.

Ces jeunes adultes me paraissent fraichement admise à l'université, mais je pourrais me tromper. Je n'ai jamais été bonne pour estimer l'âge des gens. Je ne leur donne pas plus de 20 ans. Étant donné que je ne connais pas leurs noms, je vais les appeler A et B. Donc, A porte une robe noire et blanche à manche courte serrée à la poitrine et à la taille. Le bas tombe de façon exagérément bouffante, ce qui me fait penser à une robe de style médiévale. Toutefois, celle-ci est bien trop courte pour être considérée comme telle. En effet, elle ne lui arrive pas aux genoux, je dirais même qu'en montant des escaliers, elle doit se sentir gênée et tenir le derrière de sa robe. A porte également des bas lignés noir et blanc qui lui montent jusqu'aux dessus des genoux. Un miniature chapeau haut-de-forme orne ses cheveux démesurément longs. Je me demande bien comment il tient en place; rien ne semble le retenir. Quelle est cette mode? Il me semble avoir aperçu quelques fois des femmes habillées de la sorte. S'agit-il d'un déguisement? Ou bien est-ce vraiment une mode vestimentaire?

A porte également un sac en bandoulière sur lequel un personnage dessiné me lance un drôle de regard, à la fois hautain et déterminé. Au dessus de lui, il est écrit «Death Note». Il me semble que ces mots me disent quelque chose. Je crois avoir déjà vu des sacs avec ces mots et ce personnage. Il s'agit probablement d'une série animée quelconque. Qu'un étudiant universitaire s'intéresse à de telles choses me laisse perplexe. Ce genre de séries ne s'adressent-elles pas à de jeunes enfants? En tel cas, s'agit-il d'une adulte qui n'a pas encore passé le stade de l'adolescence?

Je laisse ces préoccupations de côté et regarde son amie. B ne porte pas le même genre de vêtements. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit, en la regardant, c'est «emo». Je ne sais pas si elle l'est vraiment, ma connaissance en la matière étant plutôt limitée, mais elle correspond parfaitement à la définition que j'en ai. Ses cheveux noirs courts sont maintenues en piques par du gel derrière sa tête. Au devant, ceux-ci lui tombent dans les yeux, ce qui engendre un mouvement répétitif pour le moins disgracieux qui consiste à balancer la tête vers le côté pour enlever les mèches qui reprennent aussitôt leur place. Je me demande bien quel est le but d'une coiffure pareille, d'avoir des cheveux dans les yeux est tout sauf pratique ou esthétique.

B est vêtue d'un jean noir moulant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, si l'on oublie les nombreux trous qui l'ornent. Des bottes en cuir noir en recouvre le bas jusqu'en dessous des genoux. Les lacets sont verts lime, ce qui détonne grandement. Le haut de B consiste en un t-shirt noir avec des motifs de toutes sortes de couleurs toutes plus voyante les unes que les autres, entres autres du vert pour aller avec les lacets. B porte en plus une veste noire avec des motifs encore une fois vert lime. Le tout est d'une grande cohérence et sans doute très bien pensé. Cet habit semble bien plus confortable que celui de A, qui semble la mettre mal à l'aise. Enfin, B traine un sac à dos noir parsemée d'une écriture beige que je n'arrive pas à reconnaître. À première vue, je dirais qu'il s'agit de chinois, mais je me trompe peut-être.

Ces deux modes vestimentaires me laissent bouche bée. L'idée même de porter une tenue à la fois aussi extravagante et peu confortable dépasse mon entendement. Bien que j'apprécie l'esthétique de leurs vêtements, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander à quoi cela sert de s'habiller de la sorte pour venir à l'université. Est-ce pour se faire remarquer? Pour combler un besoin? Ou simplement parce qu'elles aiment ces vêtements? Moi-même, je ne me soucie pas de mes vêtements, ce qui explique mon incompréhension face à ce phénomène. J'aime être confortable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de songer qu'elles doivent se préoccuper de ce qu'elles ont l'air bien plus que n'importe quelle fille qui s'habille de façon plus conventionnelle.

A et B continuent leur discussion enflammée. Elles débatte sur un sujet que je n'arrive pas à bien comprendre. J'écoute leur conversation plus en détails.

- Ch'comprends pas comment tu peux aimer l'Izuo! Enfin, c'pas réaliste pantoute(1). Y'a une différence de grandeur ben trop grande!

- Justement, moi j'aime les uke plus grand qu'leur seme, c'tellement kawaii!

- Kawaii? Ch'pas d'accord, enfin! Un uke, ça doit blushé, être hésitant et être plus p'tit, et l'seme doit être grand et fort et sexy! C'est la définition même!

- Mais Izaya blush pas, y'est pas hésitant, et y'est pas si p'tit qu'ça. Y'est hyper sexy en plus!

- Moi j'trouve que Shizu-chan l'est ben plus! C'est l'ultimate seme, j'te dis!

Je constate que plusieurs mots ne sont pas français. Certains sont anglais, mais je ne comprends pas les autres. «Uke», «seme», «kawaii»? De quelle langue cela vient-il? Leur sujet de discussion m'intrigue grandement. Qu'est-ce qui peut les passionner autant? Depuis qu'elles se sont assises ici, elles parlent de la même chose. Elles débattent avec une fougue que j'ai rarement vu, et pourtant je devine qu'elles s'entendent plutôt bien, considérant qu'elles ont les mêmes références et qu'elles se lancent des blagues par-ci par-là. Je n'arrive pas à les comprendre d'ailleurs, celle-ci par exemple est une véritable énigme:

- T'sais ben qu'si Izaya essayait d'dominer Shizu-chan, y lui lancerait une vending-machine en pleine face!

Et elles partent à rire en cœur, avant que B n'avoue qu'A a quand même raison. Cela dit, elle ne semble pas démordre de son point, ce qui les amène à laisser tomber le sujet sans avoir tranché. Elles s'embarquent ainsi dans une autre discussion que je ne cerne toujours pas, mais qui semble en lien avec la première, puisque je reconnais les mêmes noms.

- Tant qu'à avoir Izaya comme seme, j'préfère le voir avec Masaomi, c'est ben plus kawaii!

- Pfff... C'est loin d'être cute! Coudon(2), t'as-tu déjà lu des fics d'Izaomi, ou quoi? C'toujours super angsty et Iza est t'jours un salaud fini!

- Mais c'est un salaud fini! En plus c'pas vrai pantoute(1), y'a des Izaomi franchement fluffy aussi!

- Oui, mais y sont complètement OOC!

- Mouais...

La discussion s'éteint d'elle-même. C'est amusant de suivre une conversation de la sorte sans en comprendre le sens. J'ai l'impression d'entendre une autre langue. N'empêche que la curiosité me prend de leur demander le sujet de leur débat, mais je m'en retiens. Je serais plus que malvenue de les interrompre et ainsi montrer que je les espionnais sans en avoir l'air. J'ai quand même un peu de civisme malgré tout.

Je les vois se lever. Elles continuent leur discussion en marchant, et je caresse l'idée de les suivre un moment, avant de regarder mon repas à peine entamé. Je me résigne à ne jamais savoir le fin mot de l'histoire tout en avalant un bouchée de mon spaghetti maintenant complètement refroidi.

~xxx~

Notes :

(1) Pantoute : pas du tout

(2) Coudon : une interjection qui marque l'impatience, l'exaspération.


End file.
